Mind Seal
by PerraDeLaFlorencia
Summary: During a mission, Kakashi is cursed with a seal from an unknown force, a seal that shatters his control and enables him to unleash his darkest fantasies... Yaoi,Rape,Sadism,Violence
1. Prologue Initiation

**Prologue; Mind Seal Kusari Isou**

Kakashi stepped aside as the blood gushed out of his opponents face. With a single cut he had removed the ninja's front part of the head, leaving only the eyeballs and the bloody, naked muscles staring back at him. Motionlessly, the sharingan user wiped his blood covered kodachi against his clothed thigh, and sheathed it behind his back. The man traced the sensitive skin of his scar with a gloved hand and raised his head towards the sky. It would rain soon, he could feel it. He suddenly turned his head towards the side, his dull, expressionless eyes halting at a specific spot behind a tree. Kakashi inhaled sharply, feeling the saliva gather under his tongue. He could smell the panic which his victim emitted, resulting a twisted sensation of hunger emerge from his stomach. Without sparing his work a last glance, he disappeared into the woods, heading for the victim who had witnessed his massacre all along, leaving behind a mute testament to the violence of his profession...

Her lungs stung as she rushed towards the clearing. Her legs went numb, and black spots began to restrict her vision. Her muscles screamed in protest when the she sped up without preamble, knowing that Kakashi was close. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the whiz of several projectiles ascending towards her direction. Aware that the simple move was to distract her from a massive attack that would follow, the woman had no choice but to fend them off anyway, even a kawarimi would now cost her too much chakra. She had to save her chakra for _that last jutsu_. After briefly closing her eyes in concentration, she slid eight kunai from her holster, four in each hand. _Two shuriken, four - no, six kunai. Four high, one mid, three low range._ After coordinating her targets, she swung her hands over her shoulders, forming an X in front of her chest. Allowing her projectiles to take course, she suddenly dropped to the floor and barrel rolled twice. Once her back hit the ground, her hands moved in a mad fury of hand seals, stiffening when the screeching of birds rung loudly in her ears. _Chidori!_

Abruptly, the sound nin clasped her hands together and brought them in front of her face, between her wide and panic stricken eyes. Velvety strings of raven smoke seemed to escape her fingers as she summoned chakra into her hands. The muscles in her jaw visibly tensed. _He's coming._ With her last chakra, the sound nin attempted to leap into the air in order to evade the deadly chidori. _I did it,_ she thought anxiously when her blood soaked feet departed from the ground. The woman gasped. _Blood soaked?_ Kakashi had aimed his Chidori towards the woman's head, but hit her chest instead due to her leap. Either way, Kakashi did not seem to care, his grave expression hovering a few centimetres above hers. He allowed a ghost of a smirk to briefly brush his lips when her convulsing body shook beneath his, her small hands unclasping painfully. Blood began to flood her lungs causing the crimson liquid to seep out of her mouth. She slowly brought her shaking hands towards the rim of his mask and slowly pulled it downwards and placed them tightly on his neck. Kakashi did not make a move to hinder her from doing so, piercing his hand further into chest instead. Obviously amused, he began to toy with her insides, twisting his hand so and so. His arm now fully pierced her little chest, and he began moving it horizontally, intending to dissect the writhing woman. She started at him, her eyes widened inhumanely.

"Like what you see?" Kakashi whispered in a silky voice. By now, the lower section of her face was covered in blood, so that it was impossible to distinguish her lips. Kakashi felt her smile triumphantly at his abrupt change in personality. The jutsu has already taken effect. Following her gaze, Kakashi eyed the area between his neck and shoulder, where she had placed her hands shortly before. A black circle with small patterns in it now decorated his shoulder, and Kakashi found that there was an identical one on his other shoulder. Snarling in confusion, he raised his other fist and pulled it back, his elbow angled in such a way that it blocked her view from the sun. She closed her eyes, unflinching, talking to the spirits of her dead comrades in her mind, before she too, joined them. _Yoshikawa, Imue, Sabasakui... I have completed the jutsu you initiated in the forrest, may you all rest in peace._

An inhumane scream tore through the forest.

_A/N: Hope you liked it.. My english is rather rusty at the moment, but I'm trying to improve it. Comments?_


	2. Hall of Commencement

A/N: I forgot to mention in the prologue that this is an AU. Sasuke never left Konoha, three years have passed, and Sasuke and Sakura are both Jounin now, Naruto remains a Chuunin :P, but over the years, Sasuke established contact with the Akatsuki, and he will eventually try to escape. While Sasuke is more talented and stronger than several jounin mentioned later, he lacks of experience in comparison to the older Jounin.

**Chapter I – Hall of Commencement**

Despite being blunt, Kakashi was scarcely rude. Or so it seemed.

In fact, Kakashi was extremely rude, but kept his derogatory comments to himself, knowing fully well that propriety was connected to morality these days. And Kakashi was not exactly keen to be scolded by the kage at his age. So, he kept his mouth shut.

That was until the recent incident at the borders of Konoha. Absent-mindedly, Kakashi traced two naked fingers across the mark on his right shoulder. Truth to be told, Kakashi had no idea what that seal was, and more importantly, how to dispose of it. He was aware of the danger of shrugging away things so easily, but this time, something was different. He felt careless, and admittedly, Kakashi preferred to be careless when it came to his health (after all, he was the invincible copy Ninja Kakashi) – were it not for his life experience, to take every possible danger into account, and analyse said danger in his mind. However, this time... Kakashi really could not care less; he felt more like himself, as if something was forcing that wall of the responsibility he was supposed to have, the traits that were expected of him, down. And boy, did it make him feel good.

"Dammit Kakashi, is it so hard to listen?!" Tsunade hollered, slamming an open palm against the table.

Kakashi sighed a long, bored sigh. "My expertise happens to not extend to the domain of listening to your shit repeatedly." And with that, he rose casually from his chair and exited the room, leaving a gaping Tsuande behind.

Outside, Kakashi briefly wondered what the hell was wrong with him just now, after finally reverting to his old, restricted self. _I owe her an explanation of some sort, I guess, _he thought gravely, glancing at the grey sky stoically.

Once the copy ninja arrived at his residence, he stood at the large window of his kitchen, staring at the rainy scenery before him. Tiny figures of various colours huddled from stand to stand hurriedly, attempting to avoid the rain clumsily. His exposed eye immediately spotted a figure clad in the chuunin uniform with ease, moving towards his building. _Wonder what he wants, _he thought, eyes narrowing. The bell rang discreetly. Kakashi smirked. _He really is hesitant and discreet in everything he does, that little chuunin of mine. _Kakashi halted in his thoughts, frowning when realisation hit him. _'That little chuunin of mine'? What is wrong with me..., _he thought, closing his eyes momentarily. Forcefully ignoring his own thoughts, the tall jounin opened the door slowly, his ever-persistent grave expression present.

"Yo."

"H-hey Kakashi," the tanned chuunin said cheerfully, "am I disturbing you?"

"No." He stepped aside fully, granting Iruka access into his house.

"I heard your last mission was successful." Iruka said, smiling.

"Yeah." Kakashi responded as he shut the door behind him, ignoring the slight stinging sensation that ran across his shoulders.

"Can I ask you a question?"

_Didn't give me much choice there, sweetheart. _

"Yeah."

Iruka sighed, glancing at the floor hopelessly.

"Genma caught Sasuke yesterday, he saw him trying to leave Konoha. He knocked him out cold and put him in the hospital, under intense surveillance," Iruka's brow furrowed, the lines in his expression depicting his deep concern, "he woke up this morning, causing a tumult there. They used a binding jutsu on him as he went berserk." He looked up at Kakashi hopefully. "We don't know how to handle Sasuke, but I know you used to be a lot like him."

Kakashi nodded once.

"Therefore I believe only you know how to handle Sasuke at this moment."

"I'll take care of him." Kakashi said monotonously. Iruka smiled greatfully.

"Thanks, Kakashi."

"No problem, it is also my concern after all."he responded softly, unconsciously smirking under his mask.

Iruka bowed respectfully. "Hai."


End file.
